Gone
by Lakota1172
Summary: "Ruffnut…." He whispered as he watched her disappear into her house. She was gone.
1. Gone

_**This is set about two years after red death, main ships are Rufflout, Hiccstrid is implied but that's about it! Please enjoy :) **_

"Just leave me alone!" screamed Ruffnut squirming out of Snotlout's grasp and marching away heading for her house. Snotlout's eyes narrowed and he followed her grabbing her arm. "Let go!" yelled Ruffnut trying to push him away.

"Ruff! Stop, why the hell won't you speak to me!" he yelled in anger and desperation.

Ruffnut felt tears coming to her eyes and she tried to push him away again. "Get away from me!" she cried. Why couldn't he just leave her alone! Why couldn't he let mistakes go?

_Flashback two days before _

_Ruffnut smiled to herself as she let her feet dangle into the cool water of the docks and the setting sun shone a beautiful light on the ocean's water the best part was that only about two other Viking's where down at the docks at this time. It was the perfect time for her to get away from Tuffnut and relax, something Ruffnut rarely ever did. With a small smile Ruffnut lay down on her back closing her eyes she sighed. _

"_Having fun Ruff" Came a snort of amusement. Ruffnut opened her eyes to see Snotlout looking down at her with a smirk. _

"_Shouldn't you be trying to get into the pants of Astrid Snotface" said Ruffnut in annoyance as she sat up. She hated it when other people disturbed her only time of peace! Not that she would let anybody know that she wanted some peace in her life. _

_Snotlout gave an angered huff as he sat down next to her, "Shouldn't you be trying to get in the pants of Hiccup" he said in a smug tone. Ruffnut acted instantly and slammed her fist into his stomach winding him. _

"_Shut it!" she yelled. _

"_Okay, Okay I'm sorry" he puffed clu__tching his stomach. Ruff grinned satisfied with her punch._

"_Why are you here anyway" she asked looking at him with an eyebrow raised. _

_Snotlout looked back at her recovering from the punch. "Got bored, I was heading home when I noticed you at the docks, my original plan was to push you in but I decided that I didn't want to ruin such a pretty moment" he said grinning. _

_Ruffnut felt her cheeks start to burn. "I... ah well you better be glad that you didn't or you would of ended up with your head stuffed between your butt!" she said trying to cover up her embarrassment. _

_Snotlout grinned, "Figures... hey why do you come here anyway?" he asked. Ruffnut glanced over at him with a hard glare. _

"_None of your business! Go poke your nose in somebody else's life!" she snapped. Snotlout smirked. "What?!" snapped Ruffnut. _

"_Your life seems pretty interesting" he said looking out at the ocean. _

_Ruffnut felt her cheeks start to burn again. Snap out of it Ruff! She told herself. You like Hiccup! Before she could reply Snotlout spoke again. _

"_Do you really still like Hiccup?" he asked. Ruffnut looked at him shocked. _

"_Why do you wanna know?" she asked _

"_Just do" said Snotlout. _

_Ruffnut looked at him. Should she really tell him….. I mean this was Snotlout after all. She made up her mind… what harm would it do anyway… right? _

"_Well… I guess so" she said looked at her feet._

"_Oh… well I don't really like Astrid that much now anyway" said Snotlout looking at Ruffnut. _

"_Then who do you like now Snotface Tuffnut?" said Ruffnut with a grin. Snotlout smirked. _

"_Close" he said._

_Ruffnut froze. No… he didn't mean her did he! No it can't be. Not the Snotlout that had mistaken her for her brother two weeks before! Ruffnut didn't know what to do, push him in to the water? Act as if nothing happened…. Instead she said, "Who?" _

_Snotlout smiled at her and then…. He leant forwards and placed his lips on hers. Ruffnut tensed up completely…. Her first kiss was Snotlout?! This wasn't what was meant to happen! She was meant to share her first kiss with Hiccup. Wasn't she? All this time Ruffnut had been focused on Hiccup, it was quiet obvious that he and Astrid weren't thinking of breaking up anytime soon and well Snotlout was kind of cute… she and him did spend a lot of time together, now that she thought about it wherever she was Snotlout was with her and wherever Snotlout was she was always there to! Then Ruffnut slowly started to kiss back. She felt him smile when she kissed back and she couldn't help but smile to. _

_When air became important again they pulled apart and Ruffnut let her head rest on his chest. They sat in silence for a while, Snotlout resting his chin on the top of her helmet. "You still like Hiccup better than me?" he asked with a smile. _

_Ruffnut chuckled to herself, "Hiccup can go eat rotten fish for all I care" she said turning her head around and planting a quick kiss on his lips. _

_Snotlout smiled down at her, "Whatever you say babe"_

"_Don't call me babe" said Ruffnut with a smile. _

"_Ok… babe" said Snotlout. Ruffnut grinned before shoving him into the water. _

"_See you later babe" said Ruffnut standing up and spinning on her heels heading back towards her house, leaving a star struck floating Snotlout gazing after his new girlfriend. _

_End flashback _

"Ruff answer me first! Why won't you talk to me!" he demanded, "You won't train with me, talk with me or look at me! Ever since that day on the docks" Ruffnut glared at him.

"That day never happened!" she yelled.

"Yes it did Ruff! It's like I'm a complete stranger to you now!" he yelled.

Ruffnut shoved him almost knocking him over before banging her fists on his chest "Just let me go! I hate you I hate you!" She screamed.

"Ruff stop! I can't keep living day in and day out Ruff with you ignoring me!"

"Why not! What does it matter that I never talk to you again!"

Snotlout looked at Ruffnut with a hurt look on his face, he let go of her and looked away. Ruffnut looked at him her eyes still glistening in tears, "I've already made it clear…. I love you" he said. Ruffnut stared at him in shock. "So stop making me out to look like the bad guy because you're the one hurting me Ruff!" he yelled.

Ruffnut glared at him and then slapped him as hard as she could, "You loud mouthed little cockroach! How dare you say that to me after what you did!" she snarled.

Snotlout put a hunt to his cheek and looked at her, "I haven't done anything!" he yelled.

Ruffnut let the tears flow again, "You idiot! Does this ring any bells?" Ruffnut put on a bad version of Tuffnut's and Snotlout's voices. "Hey Snotlface who do you think is the ugliest girl in the village?" Snotlout froze. Ruffnut continued, "Eh that's easy Ruffnut! Duh!" Ruffnut stopped breathing heavily as she looked at Snotlout her eyes puffy from crying.

"Ruff, babe it's not what you think!" said Snotlout starting to sound despite.

"DON'T CALL ME BABE!' Screamed Ruffnut in complete anger.

Everything was quiet. Ruffnut turned and hugged herself, "Just stay away from me Snotlout. Whatever we thought was there obviously isn't. It was a stupid mistake that's all" she said as she started to walk away.

Snotlout stared after her, his heart broken in two. "Ruffnut…." He whispered as he watched her disappear into her house. She was gone.

_**Please read and Review! Chapter two coming soon!**_


	2. I thought he loved me

_**Well thanks everybody I didn't think it'd get that many positive reviews :) **_

Tuffnut looked down at his sister; she hadn't talked, eaten or moved in two days. Now they might not show it to others but Tuffut and Ruffnut did love each other, they cared for each other and where concerned if one or the other wasn't right. "Ruff? You should come and eat something" said Tuffnut shaking his sister.

Ruffnut sniffed and rolled over.

Tuffnut sighed and sat down on the side of her bed, "You gotta talk to me Ruff! Whats wrong?" asked Tuffnut. When there was no answer he sighed, "Fine I'll just sit here till you tell me whats wrong, so yeah I'll sleep here, eat here and change here..." Ruffnut threw a pillow at him.

"Fine..." she muttered her voice cracking from not talking for so long. Tuffnut frowned when he saw how puffy her eyes where from crying... something really bad had happened and he knew that for a fact.

"What's wrong Ruff?" he asked.

Ruffnut sniffed, "Guys are stupid..." she sniffed tears coming to her eyes again. Tuffnut looked at her trying to make sense of what had happened to her. Then it hit him.

"Who was it?" he asked in a cold flat tone as he stood up. Ruffnut hugged her knees to her chest.

"Snotlout..." she sighed.

Tuffnut raised an eyebrow, "Ew... Snotface, you guys never... you know" said Tuffnut who looked disgusted.

Ruffnut glared at him, "I don't need to tell you anything" she snapped, before burying her head back into her knees "I heard you two talking, he thinks I'm the ugliest girl in the village doesn't he" she cried. Tuffnut looked at her shocked.

"Oh Ruff I'm really sorry" he said.

"It's not your fault" sniffed Ruffnut looking up at her brother. "Without you I would of still been going out with that pig right now" she sniffed. Tuffnut kneeled down next to his sister.

"If I knew that you two were going out I would of beaten him up on the spot" he said with a small smile as he stood up again. "I'm off to go deal with my mistake" he said with a toothy grin.

Ruffnut looked after her brother with a small smile, "Just don't kill him" she muttered, "Just make his life a living hell" Tuffnut grinned.

"Done" he said. As Tuffnut left the room her heard Ruffnut whisper…..

"I thought he loved me"

_**At The Dragon Academy **_

"Do you think Ruffnut will come today?" asked Fishlegs who was stroking Meatlug. Ruffnut hadn't shown up for training for two days, she hadn't been seen by anyone but Tuffnut for two day's either.

"Does anybody even know what's wrong with her?" asked Hiccup.

Everybody was silent and Snotlout looked at the ground with a frown not making eye contact with anybody.

"Oh I know what's wrong with her" came the voice of Tuffnut at his Zippleback flew into the academy as soon as it landed he jumped off and glared at Snotlout. "You are going to pay big time!" he growled.

Everybody looked at Snotlout. "Snotlout?" said Hiccup.

Snotlout looked at Tuffnut in shock.

"Snotlout what did you do" growled Astrid from where she stood next to Hiccup

"I, I" Snotlout said with a stutter. Tuffnut glared at him.

"Barfbelch eat Snotlout" he said plainly. His Zippleback charged forwards at Snotlout roaring.

"Hookfang!" yelled Snotlout in fright. Hookfang intercepted Barfbelch knocking them over. Snotlout gave a sigh of relief, but just as he did Tuffnut was top of him punching his face in.

"Guys stop!" yelled Hiccup. "Toothless stop that fight!" he yelled pointing at Barfbelch and Hookfang. Toothless was soon trying to separate the two dragons with little luck.

"Stormfly help Toothless" yelled Astrid. Stormfly quickly went to go help Toothless as the dragon fight raged on.

"You stupid cow!" Yelled Tuffnut as he punched Snotlout over and over again in the face, Snotlout shoved Tuffnut off him and the two proceeded to tumble around on the ground till Hiccup and Astrid managed to pull them apart.

"Quit it!" snarled Astrid as she pushed Snotlout over, "What the hell has gotten into you two?" she demanded.

No answer,

Hiccup glared at the two of them, "Tuff, explain" he said.

Tuffnut gave an annoyed sigh and glared across at Snotlout, "It's all this idiots fault that Ruffnut is upset!" he yelled. Hiccup looked at Snotlout with a questioning look, Tuffnut went on. "This numbskull convinced my sister that he loved her before he broke her heart!" he yelled.

All eyes went on Snotlout and Snotlout looked at the ground ashamed as he wiped the blood trail away that was leaking from his nose. "Snotlout?" said Hiccup in question.

"What…" grumbled Snotlout.

Astrid looked furious at Snotlout, she stomped over to him and picked him up by his collar, "What did you do to her?!" she snapped.

"Whoa Astrid just put him down" said Hiccup, Astrid just ignored him and when she got no reply from Snotlout she turned to Tuffnut.

"What did he do" she said dropping Snotlout and walking over to Tuffnut.

Tuffnut stood up and glared over at Snotlout, "He made my sister believe that he loved her and then last week he told me that he thought Ruffnut was the ugliest girl in the whole village!" he exclaimed. Astrid looked back at Snotlout with a hard glare.

"How stupid can you possibly get!" she yelled.

Hiccup looked at Snotlout with a disgusted look on his face, "Snotlout….. Really I'm surprised at what you've done… I mean that's low even for you" he said.

Snotlout looked up at his friends, "No guy's let me explain it's really not what it seems, I swear!" said Snotlout standing up and looking around at them all in desperation. But nobody seemed to want to listen.

"You can stop coming to training if you like Snotlout" said Hiccup turning and walking to Toothless who had seemed too had stopped the fight.

"Just really never show your face around me and my sister again and we'll get along fine" said Tuffnut who had already mounted his dragon.

"Guy's! No don't do this" said Snotlout, "You need to hear the truth!" said Snotlout who was now begging. "Please guys! Stop, listen to me please!" he begged, but it was no use everybody was leaving, and soon he was all alone in the abandoned academy with Hookfang.

Snotlout stood there, this couldn't be happening… he couldn't come flying with them anymore. All his friends hated him now…. Ruffnut hated him now.

They were all gone.

_**Please keep reading and reviewing! I love hearing from you all! **_


End file.
